


sensory prompts

by v0rfreude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0rfreude/pseuds/v0rfreude
Summary: sensory prompts based onthis. they are all seriously so unedited, but i thought it might be easier to enjoy them in this format rather than scrolling through google doc screen caps. check notes at the beginning of each for any more information you might need to know.1. jeonghan/jihoon (49. pulling on clothes with wet skin; 725 words)2. wonwoo/jihoon (33. the touch of fingertips over a bare shoulderblade; 496 words)3. soonyoung/junhui/mingyu (39/47. stepping in something squishy, singing badly as loudly as you can; 928 words)4. wonwoo/junhui (6/7. walking through the woods, raindrops on eyelashes; 1.2k; no amount of words verse)5. wonwoo/junhui (35. blowing a raspberry against someone's skin; 590 words)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: twitter writing memes





	1. sea castle

**Author's Note:**

> idolverse with mildly sexual content. jihoon is sleepy and jeonghan is horny as per usual.
> 
> title from the song sea castle by purity ring.

Barely awake, and eyes still half-closed from sleep, Jihoon climbs into the shower. They were up until four in the morning practicing, and now they’re up again at eight to go film an interview. He is that kind of tired that comes with physical sickness. In the spray, he wobbles back and forth until a body materializes behind him, hands gentle at his hips.

“Jihoon-ah.” 

“Mm.”

“Jagiya,” Jeonghan sighs, honey sweet against his ear. Normally Jihoon hates the pet name, but right now it’s grounding, familiar. “You’re falling asleep in the shower.” He runs a soapy washcloth up Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon doesn’t even know when he got that. 

“I’m not.” Jihoon mumbles, tilting his head forward when Jeonghan’s lips ghost over the soft hairs there.

“You are.” His lips curl up, cheshire smile against Jihoon’s skin. “That’s okay, I’ll take care of you.” True to his word, Jeonghan pours shampoo into Jihoon’s hair, massages until it lathers and then continues massaging until Jihoon is practically purring. His fingers brush the tips of Jihoon’s ears, and the sound he lets out is somewhere between a groan and a snore.

“You’re falling asleep again.” Jeonghan sings quietly, an arm slung around Jihoon’s chest to keep him upright while the other lathers his own hair. 

Jihoon doesn’t acknowledge him this time, tilting his head back to lay in the divot of his chest. He isn’t expecting a soft, open mouthed kiss, or the wandering fingers that trace over the bob of his adam’s apple, bisecting him all the way down the center of his chest. “Don’t tease.” He mumbles. When he turns his head, Jeonghan’s lips are there waiting, still smiling.

“Who said anything about teasing?” He laughs into Jihoon’s mouth before he’s licking into it, slow and exploratory as if they don’t spend off-days like this traversing the hills and valleys of each other’s bodies. Jihoon turns into him, hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders. 

“Hello?” A loud knock makes both of them jump. “Uhh, there’s still about eight boys who need to shower!” Soonyoung calls, knocking with both fists. “Stop making out in there!”

Jeonghan laughs against Jihoon’s mouth, barely pulling back. “Mind your business, Soonyoung-ah. Go use the other bathroom.”

Soonyoung whines, and the sound seems like he might be knocking his head in defeat against the door. “Seungcheol hyung and Wonwoo are already  _ using it _ .” 

Even Jihoon laughs at that, Jeonghan making a sound of distaste. “Alright,” Jihoon answers for him, voice still hoarse from sleep and something else entirely, a warmth deep within his chest that makes him pull Jeonghan under the spray of water, running his hands through soapy hair. “Give us one more minute.”

“ _ One minute! _ ” Soonyoung calls back, punctuating his sentence with one last unnecessary knock. 

Jihoon pulls Jeonghan in for one more languid kiss, hand trailing delicately over his hip. When he pulls away, Jeonghan follows, eyelashes fluttering, wet, over his cheeks. “Don’t pout at me.” He laughs, stepping out of the shower. “You started it.”

“You should let me finish it.” Jeonghan grins, wolfish and crowding into Jihoon’s space, trying to stop him from pulling up his briefs. 

“You’re going to get us in trouble.” Jihoon laughs impishly, shoving his chest. He jumps into his underwear, the dampness of his skin making them stick to his thighs. When Jeonghan leans down to try and kiss him again, Jihoon blocks him by pulling his t-shirt over his head, and almost immediately regrets it when it clings to his chest and gets stuck on top of his head like a net. 

It’s this that gets Jeonghan cackling, his hands falling away from Jihoon’s hips. “Jihoonie-yah.” He says between giggles. “So cute.” He’s still laughing when he gives the bottom of Jihoon’s shirt a tug. And when his head pops out of the appropriate hole, Jeonghan places a soft kiss on his forehead, pushing his wet bangs out of the way. 

“Put your clothes on.” There’s a heat flooding its way up the back of Jihoon’s neck, pleasant and fluttering in his chest. “And I’ll let you finish later.” He winks, opening the bathroom door even though Jeonghan’s still completely naked. Pausing for just a moment to wink, Jihoon leans a hip against the jamb. “If you’re lucky.”

Never one to pass up a challenge, Jeonghan grins, giving Jihoon’s ass a smack. “Deal.”

  
  



	2. as steals the morn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s humble, a prodigy music student and a small business owner in a studio apartment just outside of the Upper West Side, but they are together, and that, is _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are literally no warnings for this one it's just soft, soft, _soft_.
> 
> the title is taken from handel's ode _l'allegro, il penseroso ed il moderato_

In New York City, the swell of music is all around them, constantly. In the sound of pedestrians going by, the constant swish of traffic. The swell of yelling around midday as people rush to take their lunch breaks. The nonstop commotion is a lullaby, a perpetual white noise machine. Jihoon is a deep sleeper by nature, and on Sundays when he’s free from any sort of practice Julliard might throw at him he’s prone to sleeping well into the afternoon. 

It’s unsurprising for Wonwoo to come home from his opening shift at the record store turned cafe, two lattes in a drink carrier, with a carefully wrapped cream cheese and lox on a rye bagel, to find Jihoon still face down in their bed in the middle of their studio apartment, breathing deep and even. Wonwoo smiles around the half sesame bagel in his mouth, closing the door with his hip. He sets the drink carrier down at the small breakfast bar, keys in the bowl, shoes in their cubby by the door and his jacket hung above them. It’s humble, barely counts as a room for how much they pay in rent, but it’s home.

Wonwoo opens the curtains on the far wall, letting late autumn sunshine stream in, unfiltered. Jihoon groans softly at that, face pressing further into soft cotton. “Good morning.” Wonwoo sighs, soft and low in his chest, as unobtrusive as the noise that surrounds them has become. He sits on the edge of the bed, gently pulling back the comforter. It is not this that raises goosebumps on his flesh, it’s the gentle, lingering draw of Wonwoo’s fingers over the soft hill of a scapula, the muscle there well worked from hours, days,  _ years _ of cello playing. Of absolute dedication. 

“Tickles,” Jihoon mumbles into the pillow, soft, always so soft when he’s first waking.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo trails lower, fingertips grazing the soft bumps of his spine.

“Don’t be,” He lets out in a sigh, eyes still closed even when he turns his head to take a deep breath. “Feels good.”

It feels like Wonwoo’s heart might burst, fingers continuing to trace nonsensical shapes over smooth skin. He leans down to press a tender kiss to the middle of Jihoon’s back, then trails more kisses upwards, towards where soft peach fuzz meets the vast expanse of his back. When he places a kiss on the slope of his shoulder, he looks up to find Jihoon peeking at him with one eye, the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile. “I love you,” Wonwoo whispers, helpless and smitten all at once.

Jihoon’s smile grows wider, teeth poking over his bottom lip. “I love you too.” And it’s a stretch, but he cranes so his lips meet Wonwoo’s, perfectly slotting together.

  
It’s humble, a prodigy music student and a small business owner in a studio apartment just outside of the Upper West Side, but they are together, and that, is  _ home _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun).


	3. fall swooned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their sixth date is Jun’s idea. The two of them pick Mingyu up in Jun’s old Yaris hatchback, which is more coffee cups than car, and start driving out past the bustle of the city. “Where are we going?” Mingyu asks over the lid of his pumpkin spice latte, thoughtfully procured by the two of them for him to set an autumnal mood.
> 
> Junhui smiles up at him in the rearview mirror, which hangs heavy with endless little charms and stuffed animal keychains. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for food mention, and feet. it's all a strange sort of hijinx and with a threesome like this what were you expecting.
> 
> title from the song dandelion wine by gregory alan isakov

Three weeks ago, Mingyu answered a seeking-a-third ad, on Craigslist of all places, even upon Minghao’s insistence that he was going to be murdered leaving Minghao, woefully, without a best friend. He’s been on five whole dates since then. It was strange at first, going on dates with two men who already could speak without speaking, a look or a well placed furrowed brow, but Mingyu has picked up on so much since then. Soonyoung is an open book, and Junhui is… Well.

Their sixth date is Jun’s idea. The two of them pick Mingyu up in Jun’s old Yaris hatchback, which is more coffee cups than car, and start driving out past the bustle of the city. “Where are we going?” Mingyu asks over the lid of his pumpkin spice latte, thoughtfully procured by the two of them for him to  _ set an autumnal mood _ .

Junhui smiles up at him in the rearview mirror, which hangs heavy with endless little charms and stuffed animal keychains. “You’ll see.” 

The scenery is beautiful out here, sprawling country-side, slowly turning yellow and orange under early autumn chill. They park in the gravel lot of some farm, pumpkins lining the drive. There are families at tables under large umbrellas, enjoying apple cider and games. 

Mingyu’s heart warms at the wholesomeness. “The surprise was a pumpkin patch?” He asked, pink cheeked from more than just the chill breeze in the air.

“Not quite.” Soonyoung answers.

He ends up sandwiched between them, one to hold each hand while they lead him further down a dirt path. Finally, the big galvanized silver tubs come into view. Mingyu’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “Were-”

“ _ Pigeage _ .” Jun grins, thick put-on French accent and all. Before Mingyu can react at all, Jun is kneeling in front of him, all bright smiles and crinkled eyes to carefully roll up his pants for him. “I hope you don’t mind getting dirty.”

Mingyu laughs, hesitant, but feeling warm. On their dates, he’d ordered wine several times, he wonders if this is their way of sharing an interest of his. “Of course not,” He smiles back easily, bringing a hand up to pet Jun’s hair which he leans into, catlike. When he’s done rolling up Mingyu’s pants, Jun moves over to Soonyoung, placing a soft kiss below one knee cap that leaves Soonyoung giggling and Mingyu breathless. 

The three of them, shoeless, with their pants rolled up, check in and are taken to their own large tub and given complimentary glasses of wine as they wash their feet. Then, they are set loose upon the grapes, Soonyoung is the first one in, yelling about how cold it is, his feet making a wet noise as they squish through the delicate skins. Mingyu follows, gasping because Soonyoung is right, it’s  _ cold _ . But the sensation is weird, like walking in jelly. “Weird,” He laughs.

“Right?” Soonyoung grins, stomping his feet down with purpose. “This reminds me of the time Jun bought that Orbeez foot spa thing.”

Jun grins, squishing his way over to Soonyoung. “It felt nice!” He says, shoving him lightly. He wades over to Mingyu who has taken to walking in place so he doesn’t sink down. “Pay no attention to Soonyoung, he doesn’t know what luxury is.”

“An Orbeez foot spa?” Mingyu raises both eyebrows, unable to contain the giggling that builds like pressure in his chest until he’s almost doubled over.

“It feels nice!” Jun reiterates, which only starts Soonyoung laughing as well, clinging to Mingyu and both struggling to stand up straight. “Fine! You two clowns can have your crusty feet. I’ll be nice and exfoliated.”

Soonyoung trails off into tittering, his smile wobbling. “Oh baby,” He hugs Jun from behind, walking him towards Mingyu. “I’m sure Mingyu would love a spa treatment from  _ the _ Wen Junhui.”

A smile grows on Mingyu’s face, his heart expanding in his chest. “Of course I would.”

Like only Jun can without looking pathetic, he pouts up at Mingyu, long eyelashes fluttering. “You would?” He edges closer, Soonyoung pressing at his back. 

Mingyu’s throat goes a little dry. “Well yeah, if it’s you.” He smiles shyly. That shyness turns into a full blown blush when Jun presses his mouth to Mingyu’s, slotting their lips together gently- the sticky sweetness of wine lingering there. They’ve shared small kisses before, little pecks, but this is nothing like that. Something tells Mingyu if they weren’t in public, Jun would be making a show about it. As it is, he pulls away, licking the taste of wine and Mingyu from his lips, smiling just as bright and innocently as before.

“No fair, I want to kiss Mingyu too.” Soonyoung pouts, leaning further over Jun’s shoulder. All Mingyu can do is lean in, huffing out a soft laugh against Soonyoung’s lips when they kiss. When Soonyoung pulls away, his cheeks are red like cherries and he goes running around the vat of grapes like a mad man. Eventually, he starts singing, some old trot song that Mingyu is fairly certain came out before he was even born. Jun joins in, and it suddenly turns into a competition of who can sing louder and in a funnier voice. 

They get some strange looks from the people around them, but for once Mingyu finds he doesn’t actually care, letting the two of them link hands with him and dance in carefree circles. Because despite the chill in the air, and the cold soon-to-be-wine on his feet, his chest has never felt so large, so full, and so, so warm.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun).


	4. let your heart speak up (i'll know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jun doesn’t say anything Wonwoo looks at him, finds a heavy sort of expression there, somewhere between hesitation and desire. “Wonwoo, I-” Tiny raindrops stick to Jun’s eyelashes like little diamonds, studded, priceless. “I brought you here because… Because I…”
> 
> Wonwoo’s stomach swoops, taking one of Jun’s hands in both of his own. They’ve both subconsciously moved to face one another. “What is it? You can talk to me.” Wonwoo urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no content warnings for this one, but you should know that this is set in the same universe at No Amount of Words (Mother Tongue). you don't need to read it for context or anything, but it might be a little more cohesive if you did! like i said at the start it's not as edited and gone through as my full length fics, but i do think it adds to the story if you've already read it.
> 
> the title is still from the song mother tongue by bring me the horizon

Wonwoo wakes to the soft commotion of Junhui gathering supplies together. He grumbles, leaning up on his elbows. “Jun? What are you doing?” His voice comes out hoarse, eyes still barely open when he squints at the blurry figure across the room. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” When he smiles and drops a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. “I kind of wanted to go on an adventure today. Draw some scenery, are you up for it?” 

That wakes Wonwoo up, ever since they moved in together it has been like this. Sometimes Junhui just gets so restless that he can’t stay still, can’t stay in the stifling heat and bustle of Florence. Sometimes he just needs to get out of his own head. There are days when he calls Minghao who immediately boards the train from Siena and spends the night painting with Junhui in the studio slash office into the small hours of the night until Junhui drags himself to bed, artistic energy spent. 

Then, there are days like today, he needs to go out into the world, experience things. Sometimes it’s the city, or an art museum, and  _ sometimes  _ he packs lunch with his travel easel and pastels, smile uneasy and mirthful somehow as he pulls money out of the jar he keeps his commission money in. “Rent a car sort of day?” Wonwoo asks softly, fingers grazing the line of Jun’s jaw. 

Jun just closes his eyes, nods with a sigh. “Need a reset.” He mumbles quietly.

Wonwoo frown, reaching up to smooth the furrow between his eyebrows. “Want to talk about it?”

Jun titters quietly, shaking his head and placing a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s lips. “Later.”

So they pack into the rented little yellow Fiat, and Junhui’s off down the E35 headed south. They pass the exits for Siena and Asissi, all places they’ve been. Wonwoo still isn’t really sure where they’re headed, but he trusts Jun, a hand out the window in the warm September sun. They talk quietly over the English pop music Jun is so fond of, which he uses to ask questions about what certain words mean- his English getting better all the time. 

It takes almost four hours for Jun to slow down and turn into a drive with an understated wooden sign that says  _ Parco Nazionale dei  _ _ Monti Sibillini.  _ It’s a vast expanse of fields of flowers and forests and mountains cradling the river Nera.

It’s breathtaking. The view of Italy never feels old to Wonwoo, there is always a new corner tucked away, a private map that Jun unfurls for him inch by inch. He knows Jun knows these places because his first year in Italy with Minghao, homesick and sad with only Eurail tickets and student allowance they had tried to go anywhere and everywhere that was free. 

Jun hums lightly, leading the way up a trail that windows through massive beech and maple trees, colors just starting to turn warm. “This is part of the route ancient traders used to take when they brought saffron from Abruzzo.” He says easily, fingers threading through Wonwoo’s. His other hand trails over flowers that grow heavy and fragrant on either side of the path. “It takes nine days to walk the entirety of it.”

“I don’t think we brought enough lunch for that.” Wonwoo grins, swinging their hands between the two of them. There’s a tension held there too, and Wonwoo finds himself unable to wholly relax. Like watching a bucket fill with water, waiting for it to spill over. He gnaws at his lower lip, watching Jun for any sign of a misplaced facial expression to give him away. 

He gives away nothing, just singing lightly while he leads Wonwoo further up the mountain, into the forest until they find a vantage over the Nera that seems suitable for Jun. He sets up the easel and drawing board, taking out his set of brightly hued pastels. The birds in the trees around them sing and Wonwoo just sits, watching his gorgeous boyfriend smear soft oil to canvas. 

Silences with Jun have never been uncomfortable, but the heaviness of it out here in the wide open and vast plain of Monti Sibillini is nearly unbearable. An hour crawls by before Wonwoo speaks up, “Jun, are you-”

“I think it’s time for lunch!” Jun claps together pigment smeared hands, pulling the cooler open and leaving Wonwoo a little dazed, staring at Jun’s bright rendition of the mountain. 

“Are you feeling better?” Wonwoo asks quietly from behind his cold cut sandwich. Either Jun doesn’t hear him, or ignores him, his eyes glued to his drawing. “Junnie?” Wonwoo frowns.

“Yes?” Jun looks up with wide eyes, eyebrows lifted delicately.

“You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Well,” A flush creeps up from under the neck of his t-shirt. “I actually- I-” And though it had been perfectly sunny all morning, there’s a loud rumble of thunder and the sky splits open to pelt them with huge raindrops. “Oh, no!” Jun curls up the paper and sticks it in the portfolio folder he carries with him while Wonwoo tries to pack their lunch and blanket back up.

Somewhere along the line, they both start shouting, laughing and looking up at the sky while they dash through the tree line, the storm having broken the tension, snapped the string. By the time they reach the car, both of them are soaked through, clothes clinging like second skin, and breaths still coming in the form of heaving laughs. “Junnie,” Wonwoo laughs, hanging his head back and shaking out his hair. “I’m sorry we got rained out.”

When Jun doesn’t say anything Wonwoo looks at him, finds a heavy sort of expression there, somewhere between hesitation and desire. “Wonwoo, I-” Tiny raindrops stick to Jun’s eyelashes like little diamonds, studded, priceless. “I brought you here because… Because I…”

Wonwoo’s stomach swoops, taking one of Jun’s hands in both of his own. They’ve both subconsciously moved to face one another. “What is it? You can talk to me.” Wonwoo urges.

“You…” Jun leans closer, producing something from his pocket. “Will you marry me?” It’s so quiet over the sound of the car heater that Wonwoo almost misses it, too focused on the droplet running down Jun’s jaw. Jun opens the tiny box in his hand, silver band on blue crushed velvet.

His eyes laser focus on Jun’s, mouth working with no sound. “Jun I-” He cuts himself off with a clipped sobbed, blinking until everything’s a blur. Jun wasn’t mad, wasn’t sad or upset, he was  _ nervous _ . Wonwoo wants to scream, climb to the mountain top and yell so loud his lungs collapse.  _ Yes, yes, yes. _ Instead, he nods frantically for fear of sobbing, and pulls Jun in by the back of the neck to kiss him long and slow and deep. When they break for air, Jun slides the ring on Wonwoo’s finger, thumb moving back and forth over it gently. 

“I love you.”

Wonwoo looks up at Jun, heart stuttering, because despite all the scenery they’ve taken in, gorgeous, sunny days spent together at villas and mountains, Jun is still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “I love you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun).


	5. we should just kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [junnie]: good morning nonu!!!!  
> [junnie]: i can’t wait to see ur cute face in person finally!!!
> 
> [junnie]: plane taking off!! c u in touchdown!!!❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time meeting in a long distance relationship, it's just fluff.
> 
> title from the song like real people do by hozier

incheon airport is loud, bustling with activity like it always is, a small city in its own right. wonwoo taps his leg, nervously, looking up at the arrivals board. there’s still half an hour until noon. he’s here because of the classic human conundrum of needing to be at an airport several hours early  _ just in case.  _ the anxiety and excitement making him unable to function or focus at home anymore, not that it’s any better here. at some point, he starts chewing his thumbnail, staring at the gate for arrivals from hong kong.

he reads through their last conversation like it’s a religious holy text. 

[junnie]: ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *) 

[wonu]: hey bb you’re supposed to be sleeping

[junnie]: i know but!!

[junnie]: ahhhhhh tomorrow!!!! its happening its real!!!

[junnie]: how am i sposed to sleep???

(wonwoo couldn’t sleep either, he’d been thinking about jun when he’d messaged.)

[wonu]: i know it’s gonna be so good to finally hold you

[junnie]: and kiss! /ᐠ. ᴗ.ᐟ\

[wonu]: yes that too /ᐠ ̷ ̷• ̷‸ ̷• ̷ ᐟ\ﾉ

[wonu]: ok uh you should sleep because you have a plane to catch

[junnie]: hmph fine but only bc ur cute 

[junnie]: goodnight i love u!! ♡(ﾐ ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣ ﻌ ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣ ﾐ)ﾉ

and then this morning, after wonwoo had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion:

[junnie]: good morning nonu!!!!

[junnie]: i can’t wait to see ur cute face in person finally!!!

[junnie]: plane taking off!! c u in touchdown!!!❤️❤️❤️

wonwoo smiles, hugging his phone to his chest. three years have led to this, five minutes before noon, Wonwoo stands pacing in front of the gate with sweating, shaking hands. 

wen junhui comes walking through the gate like a supermodel, tight black tee and too tight cuffed jeans with his carry on slung over one shoulder. he looks around, biting his thick bottom lip like he’s not expecting wonwoo to be there. wonwoo would never be anywhere else. 

“j—jun!” wonwoo calls, his voice sticking in his throat. tears prick his eyes, but they are tears of relief, the release of three years of feelings. they’re both running before wonwoo even realizes it, wrapping desperate arms around each other. 

“wonwoo! oh my god!” jun sniffles, pressing his face into wonwoo’s neck. “oh my god, oh my god.” he keeps repeating, his legs shaking. “you’re so hot in person.” he laughs wetly, making wonwoo giggle too. 

“me?” wonwoo brings their foreheads together, feeling weightless, like he’s going to float away if he’s not touching jun at every point in time. “ _ you!”  _ they share a breath and wonwoo leans in to kiss him, but jun squeaks and moves, lips landing against wonwoo’s cheek where they buzz with a wet noise. and wonwoo’s confident, sexy boyfriend of three years pulls back with an awkward laugh, hands on his own red stained cheeks.

“i’m—i—got nervous!” he ekes out, eyes wide.

wonwoo rubs his cheek where jun blew a raspberry and laughs before turning jun’s head to the side with a hand on his china’s blows an even bigger raspberry on his cheek. and they get stares, but wonwoo doesn’t care because jun’s laugh is like magic, like hearing music for the first time. it breaks the nervous tension. this time when wonwoo leans in, jun meets him halfway, still laughing into wonwoo’s mouth. not exactly the first kiss wonwoo was imagining, but it is the perfect start.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun).

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, hope you enjoyed! here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun).


End file.
